


Can't Sleep Love

by Origin013



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Back to life, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Multi, Post-Ceremonial Duel, Side puppyshipping, Slow Burn, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yugi needs help, my poor boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin013/pseuds/Origin013
Summary: Years after the Ceremonial Duel Yugi still wasn’t over his other half leaving him even though he was desperate to move on. Little did he know his counterpart was having his own troubles in Paradise.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* _Italics_ _is Flashback_

* **Bold is thoughts**

Yugi sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. Trevor wasn’t anywhere to be seen which was a good thing considering what happened a few days prior.

_Yugi was excited to leave work early he almost never could. Trevor had also promised to take him to the movies later that night. Trevor and him had been dating for almost 2 years now, they had started going out during college when they were both 20. They met at a party that Joey had dragged him to. They hit it off right away and Yugi felt comfortable enough with him for them to move in together right after college. Everything was fine or at least that’s what Yugi thought. Yugi lost his train of thought after reaching his door and hearing moaning after stepping in the threshold. Yugi didn’t want to believe his ears but he plowed through and pushed the door to their shared bedroom open. He couldn’t believe it Trevor was fucking some random twink and once he saw Yugi in the door frame he stopped cold he opened his mouth to explain but Yugi was already out the door and went into the living room sat on the couch shakily and put his head in his hands. Trevor came up to him. ‘_

_Look, Yugi I’m sorry’ he tried to start but Yugi lashed out_

_‘Sorry!! Oh your sorry!’ Yugi exclaimed ‘ What the fuck Trevor why did you do that?’ Trevor looked around at their shared downtown Domino penthouse then looked him dead in the eyes and said_

_‘I just don’t love you anymore and I don’t think I ever had’ Trevor regarded him with icy eyes ‘You were always so stuck on the past and the people you lost and couldn’t see anything in the future’_

_‘Then why don’t break up with me or just tell me?’ Yugi asked incredulously._

_‘Why would I break up with my rich boyfriend who pays for everything and has a penthouse and everything.’ Yugi could only stare at him and with tears streaming down his faced said_

_‘Get out’_

_‘What’ Trevor asked_

_‘I said get out!’ Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs not caring who heard. Trevor looked taken aback_

_‘Fine you whore i’ll leave.’ He went to the door after putting his shoes on ‘I’ll come back for my stuff later’ After the door slammed shut leaving Yugi alone with the other boy he tried to explain_

_‘ He told me he was singl-’ Yugi cut him off with a single raised hand._

_‘I don’t care what he said just get out’ The boy looked conflicted like he wanted to say more but in the end he nodded and left with a soft sorry in his wake._

Now all Yugi wanted to do was stay in bed and cry all day. He had tried to do that but Kaiba called him and demanded he come into work. Kaiba then started to yell at him that even if he was the King of Games he still had to come in and do his work. Yugi designed games for Kaiba Corp. and he did love his job but Kaiba could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. It also doesn’t help that Kaiba and Joey were in an argument at the moment about gods know what. Yugi hadn’t told Kaiba about Trevor or anyone he just didn’t want to think about it. Kaiba had told him that he had 2 weeks to develop a new level for a game the both of them were working on. 2 WEEKS!!! That was barely enough time to finish half the coding necessary. When Yugi had tried to point that out he just got yelled at some more. Now Yugi was physically mentally and emotionally drained as he walked into his top floor penthouse, but it felt so empty without Trevor. Yugi slugged to his bedroom and as he came in he saw a picture of him and Trevor at Disney Land. Yugi had taken Trevor there when he had to go to a meeting with Kaiba abroad. They had both loved it and Trevor even gave him a necklace with both of their names on it on their last night. Yugi picked up the picture frame with shaking hands as he stared at it as tears fell from his eyes onto the glass. The two smiling faces staring back at him almost mocking him. **If I had been better Trevor would still love me.** Yugi thought bitterly than in a blind rage he threw the picture against the wall where the glass promptly shattered. The noise though fell on deaf ears as Yugi picked up another picture of the once happy couple and threw it again this time relishing in the shattered noise it made.

For the next ten minutes Yugi threw the pictures against the wall and threw the pillows where their heads laid as they whispered ‘I love you’ to each other. **What utter bullshit!** Yugi bellowed in his mind as the pillow hit the wall then slid to the ground. Yugi then came out of his rage as he caught a glimpse of a picture that the old gang had taken the day before the Ceremonial Duel when Yami- or Atem had gotten his own body for a while. They were all smiling even though they knew what was going to happen. Yugi walked over to the dresser it was perched on and took it into his hands. With a tearful smile Yugi traced all the faces of his friends from Tea who went to America the Tristan how went to Tokyo to Joey and Kaiba now dating here in Domino to the Ishtar's back in Egypt. And finally Atem. Who he loved so much. And as much as it pained him to think Trevor was right. He was stuck in the past unable to look to the future with anyone but his other half. Yugi put the picture back on the dresser with care then promptly turned on his heel toward the ruined bed, flopped down on it and cried himself to sleep. Dreaming of golden desert sand and beautiful ruby eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem's troubles in Paradise

Chapter 2 Atem awoke to Ra’s rays hitting his eyes. He groaned and slowly rose from his silken sheets. Rubbing his eyes and stretching trying to awake from his drowsy state. **Another day in Paradise** he thought sarcastically as he got completely out of bed and got ready for the day. Atem’s mind trailed back to his little light that he left behind. His better half back in the real world ,happy. Unlike himself. When he left he was supposed to be whole again back with those he loved, his father his cousin and all his friends that made up his court. But Atem couldn’t shake this feeling of loneliness. He missed sharing a mind with someone who understood how great the silence could be. Now the silence was sickening. He longed for late night discussions about everything under the sun that went far into the early mornings. ‘Jeez what’s wrong with me?’ He asked himself aloud as he flopped back onto the bed fully clothed .Atem felt horrible because he was given this chance at a second life and wasn’t enjoying it like he should have. He had his family and friends that he hadn’t known he was missing for thousands of years. Still feeling guilty he silently prayed to any god that could hear, **Please let me see him again. Even if it’s just once**. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ra sighed as he looked down on the miserable boy.

‘We must do something.’ He said to the other gods gathered in the pavilion.

‘We have already given him his memories and the life he claimed he wanted what more should we do’ Set the chaos god asked definitely as always.

‘He laid down his life for his people and deserves a proper reward’ Isis countered ‘ He was willing to go through thousands of years in darkness and still willing to help he deserves a second chance at life with no cares or worries.’

Set grumbled at that not having a retort ready. Hathor looked up from her wine glass with a bored expression

‘Anything to end this stupid meeting’ She said ready to get the hell out of there. The rest of the gods in attendance nodded and hummed in agreement not wanting to sit through an argument. Ra took that as confirmation that the gods approved of his plan. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and looked to Isis.

‘My dear will you-’ she quickly cut him off.

‘I will take care of this my king. Now go it is almost night time.’ She said with a kind smile. Ra silently thanked her before preparing to go on his journey through the levels of Du’at once more.

\----------------------------------------

Atem walked back into his chambers after an uneventful day of Mana yapping on and on about new spells while they walked through the gardens. While Atem loved Mana dearly she could become quite the nuisance. Atem took off his jewelry pausing when he took off the Puzzle. He stared at it for a moment silently reminiscing of the past with Yugi before carefully setting it on the table. He then turned around and unceremoniously flopped on his bed as Yugi had done many times after a long day at school.

‘That;s hardly appropriate behavior for a prince, don’t you think?’ a soft voice asked from the corner of his room. Atem shot up to see who it was. He looked around and saw a beautiful women in silken flowing robes with glossy black hair and purple eyes. Not purple like Yugi’s more of a mix between purple and blue, not as alluring as Yugi’s but astounding none the less.

‘Fear not my child I am Isis.’ she said in a calm voice.

‘Isis!’ Atem said immediately bowing to her ‘Apologies for by inappropriate word choice , My Lady’ Isis chuckled softly

‘Do not worry. I would be shocked if I were you. Please rise I have a proposition to make’ She paused as Atem rose as if choosing her words carefully ‘I have a message from Ra’ Atem still looked at her in awe but quickly closed his mouth and nodded. She smiled again. ‘We didn’t fail to notice that you were not happy here. That you long to be somewhere else.’ Atem looked down feeling his ears burn with shame , **Why must I be this way**

‘My Lady-’ he started only to be stopped by the goddess.

‘ Don't feel guilty. You were given a taste of a life without the weight of a crown on your head and a whole peoples off of your shoulders. It is natural you wish to return.’ Isis responded looking at him like she could see through his very soul. ‘So Ra has a proposition for you’ She continued waving her delicate fingers through the air ‘You may return to the land of the living and be with those you desire to see again’

Atem stared at her ‘I’m sensing a but coming up’ Isis offered her breathy giggles again ‘You are a smart one I’ll give you that young Pharaoh, and yes there is a cost. The other two Bakura and the Malik-spawn must join you.’ Atem thought about this. He could truly go back to Yugi his light but the evil he spent so long oppressing would follow. **Am I going to be this selfish and threaten the world for my greedy wishes. What will I do?** As if sensing his internal conflict Isis added

‘Don’t worry if Bakura and the other cause problems they will be brought back but I’m sure you’ll find them also quite eager to stay.’ Atem tried to weigh the pros and cons but simply couldn’t calm his mind to think rationally. He spared one more look into the goddess’s eyes before replying.

‘Yes please take me back.’ Isis smiled and said

‘Then rest Pharaoh you shall awake again in the morning’ before vanishing. Atem was ready to hop into bed but saw a glimpse of the Puzzle catching a piece of the setting Sun on the Eye of Horus. Atem walked over grabbed the Puzzle then laid down on his silk Egyptian sheets one last time.Closing his eyes he couldn’t stop himself from dreaming of pretty purple eyes and beautiful blue Domino skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls no hate but criticism is encouraged


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter i promise a longer one tomorrow. Thank You for reading

Yugi woke up to the sun hitting his face. 

‘What the hell’ he said before groaning and sitting up and trying to get rid of the crinks in his neck from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He looked up and for the first time saw the state his room was in. Pillows thrown, glass shattered and sheets in disarray. Yugi groaned knowing he’d have to clean before he did anything else. His pessimistic train of thought was lost when his phone rang from where he left it on the kitchen counter. This immediately snaps Yugi awake.  **Oh shit!** He was late for work, he always got there before the sun was completely up and the call was no doubt Kaiba ready to yell his ear off. Instead of responding to the call Yugi got up out of bed and shot around his apartment to try and get ready and not forget anything. Finally 10 minutes he was ready for the rain of fire he was sure to get from his employer.

\--------------------------------------------------------

And sure enough Kaiba exploded on him as soon as he got into his own office, mind you.

‘What the hell, Yugi!’ he said enraged ‘ You were supposed to be the only reliable person here i thought i could count on you.’ Kaiba continued not even noticing how terrible Yugi looked with massive eye bags and standing with clear discomfort. All the light had left his eyes as Kaiba seemed to almost gain Atem’s ruby eyes as he carried on saying how much a disappointment Yugi was and that he was counting on Yugi. That was his final string as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

‘I’m sorry’ was all Yugi was able to say as he ran out of the door of his office into the stairwell not bothering with the elevator and finally ending up on the street. Where he ran and ran and ran, until his legs gave out and he collapsed from exhaustion. Yugi in the corner of his mind saw that he was near the pier where he and Joey deul all those years ago. This caused new tears to spring forth and fall down his face once more as he knelt in front of the pier and cried till no more sound came out. He finally after his impromptu cry session fished for his phone in his back pocket and saw a multitude of messages from Kaiba and Joey.  **Well at least they aren’t arguing anymore, glad I could do one good thing.** Yugi thought bitterly as he fought the urge to chuck his phone into the bay. Yugi looked around once more at the docks before looking at the time.

‘ It’s 1:23 pm what to do?’ Yugi murmured to himself ‘You know what fuck work and Kaiba’ Yugi stood definetly he decided that the new game level could screw itself and that he was taking the day off. He didn’t want to go back to the penthouse apartment just yet though so he decided to walk to the park 5 miles away. 

**Yeah I can use a break**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as the last chapter

**Chapter 4**

Atem’s eyes slowly blinked open he quickly realized that he was no longer in his silk Arabian sheets but instead a soft cotton spread that felt like Yugi’s bed. Only Yugi’s bed had a soft comforter on top that was a pretty shade of baby blue and with a crack of his eye noticed that this bed lacked one. Once Atem got his bearings and comprehend that he wasn’t in his Egyptian Paradise he shot up in the new bed. 

‘Calm down Pharaoh.’ a low but warm voice said. Atem turned to see a tan man with markings on the whole side of his face.

‘Odion?’ Atem asked very confused.

‘Yes, Welcome back to the world of the living.’ He said his voice was even as ever not showing a hint of emotion. 

‘What I’m in the… what?’ 

‘World of the living’ Odion said slowly as if he was dealing with a toddler. ‘Isis my sister received a message from the gods saying to prepare for your and the other yamis returns.’ 

Atem was still incredulous 

‘Where are the others?’ he asked, concerned about the whereabouts of the dangerous men.

“They left Pharoah as soon as they awoke’ the tan man replied ‘ I wouldn’t worry though they seemed calmer than before almost happy if you can imagine.’ Atem was still slightly confused. He sat up completely and saw that he was in his old leather outfit he used to share with Yugi.  **Yugi! I almost forgot.**

‘Hey Odio-’ Atem started 

‘We have a plane to leave for Domino in a few minutes.’ Odion cut him off ‘We should get there around 1:30 pm and no we haven’t notified Yugi. We thought it would be a nice surprise.’ Atem just sat there gaping before whispering a barely audible ‘Thank You’

‘No problem Pharaoh Isis and Marik will see you out.’ Odion then turned and left the young boy with his thoughts. 

**It really happened. I’m back! I can go see Yugi again.** Atem smiled as he stood up ready to go but his confidence faltered. What **if Yugi wants nothing to do with me? What if he’s moved on? What if he hates me for turning up out of the blue?**

Atem’s depressing inner monologue was cut off by someone from the doorway clearing their throat.

‘While I’m all for dramatic stares at the floor we don’t really have the time Pharoah’ a new voice said. Atem looked up to see a lavender crop top blond hair and gold jewellery.

‘Marik?’ he asked

‘The one and only well kind of one and only.’ came the snarky reply ‘and like I said we need to bounce.’

‘We need to-- what?’

‘It’s an expression you fossil it means we got to go if you want to see your other half.’ That threat spurred Atem into action quickly following Marik though long hallways before finally getting out of that maze of a house and seeing a limo parked outside.

‘I remember these.’ Atem said ‘ I thought they were expensive’

‘They are but Isis has worked hard with museums around the world now our wealth can almost rival Kaiba’s.’ 

‘ Oh yes Kaiba. How is he?’ Atedm asked wondering how his enemy/friend was doing. Marik just grinned before pushing him into the back seat of the limo

‘You have a lot to find out Pharoah. Isis is waiting at the airport for you. Don’t keep her or you know anyone else waiting.’ With the last sentence Marik shut the door and the car promptly went off. Atem used the time it took to get to the airport to clear his mind about the events that had just occurred in the past few minutes. 

**I'm back, I’m truly back. Thank you** he said to any gods that were listening. Now that he was aware of his new senses Atem realised that despite not doing anything he was tired so he laid back only to notice the weight on his lap he looked down to see the millennium puzzle nestled in his lap. Atem smiled at the piece of jewelry happy to see it again and relive all the memories within it.

True to what Marik said Isis was waiting for him in front of a private jet speaking with what looked like a pilot as Yugi had told him a long time ago.

‘Pharaoh it’s good to see you again’ a voice once again snapping him out of his dazed state.

‘Isis yes it is good to see you too.’ Atem said actually being able to respond to her rather than acting dazed as he did with her brothers. Isis smiled once more

‘Well Pharoah it is time for you to truly go home. Are you ready?’

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ Atem said faking confidence even though on the inside he was shaking with fright. Isis only gave him a knowing smile before making way for him to board the jet. And board he did. Climbing the stairs before reaching the top looking back at Isis one last time and silently climbing all the way into the small aircraft. Atem found a seat and sat down as the pilot came over the P.A.

‘Our non-stop flight to Domino will be about 9 and a half hours. We should arrive around 1:30 pm local time. Over’

Atem closed his eyes to sleep for the flight and for once he felt at complete peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi looked up from the concrete under his moving feet. He continued to aimlessly wander around the town. Yugi checked his phone again **.**

**2:07 What to do?**

Yugi then thought of the mess he left his room in after he brook down with the whole Trevor situation.

**I should really go back.**

Yugi spared one last glance at his phone seeing the multitude of messages from Joey and Kaiba. He really didn’t want to listen to Kaiba’s half-assed apology and excuses, and he didn’t want to hear Joey apologizing for Kaiba. Yugi then turned on his heel and walked back to his Domino City penthouse. As Yugi walked he couldn’t help but stare at his home screen, it was a picture of him and Trevor when they went to the carnival together. They had gone to the Ferris Wheel and when they reached the top Yugi had taken the picture. The photo now just seemed to be mocking him. The smiles on both of their faces seemed fake now and the picture seemed to be without the light it should have had.

**Well it was good while it lasted, right?**

Yugi thought to himself but looking back on he was he ever really happy. All the laughs they shared now felt strained and half-assed. Yugi turned the corner as he continued to stare at the image on his phone, pictures of happier times now illuminated on his screen. Yugi went to the photos app and went through the pictures of smiles and laughter. He selected the photos of times at shows, amusement parks, fairs and movies and deleted them. Only after did he realize he had been crying, tears falling down his pale face, thinking of the memories that were now gone. Yugi didn’t think he could ever be happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi got to his building looking up at the man that was at the front desk. The man was named Carlos and had always been nothing but kind to Yugi since he moved in with Trevor. This cause Yugi to stop in realization. For the first time he would be alone in his penthouse apartment, he had moved in with Trevor and now that he was gone Yugi truly had nobody. Yugi felt new tears spring into his eyes as the depressing thought dominated his head. Yugi brushed them away though, and went up to Carlos.

‘Hey can you make sure no one comes up to my room, I’m not expecting anyone’ Yugi said to the doorman, not wanting to deal with Joey, Kaiba or anyone.

‘Yes, of course.’ Carlos responded with sympathy clear in his dark brown eyes. Yugi smiled in thanks and went to the elevator. The elevator was a modern-looking thing with glass surrounding it so as Yugi ascended he could see the city of Domino slowly shrinking till he got to the 45 floor. The elevator opened with a ding signaling that Yugi was on his floor, he turned from the view and went to open the door to his penthouse. He stepped past the threshold into the familiar place. 

The dark wood floor shining as always, reflecting the lights from above. Yugi walked in and closed the white door behind him. He walked into the kitchen for a quick snack, he opened the stainless silver door of the refrigerator and brought out some grape jelly, deciding to make himself a sandwich. He then went to the dark-colored wood pantry to fetch the bread and peanut butter. He got the items but then took a moment to appreciate the design of the kitchen with the dark wooden floor begin accented by the white cabinets and the dark-colored appliances of the space. He smiled loving how the place was clean and orderly even if the rest of his life is a mess. He took his now completed sandwich to the living room with its dark-grey wooden floor, white carpet and grey furniture complete with off-white pillows. Yugi all but flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on deciding to watch some Netflix before trying to clean his room.

Yugi decided on watching ‘The Umbrella Academy’, according to Joey it was a really good series so he thought he would give it a try. He pressed play but for some reason, he couldn’t focus on the story.

**I must be tired.**

He thought as he finished off the last of his sandwich. Yugi dusted off his hands and got comfortable on his couch deciding that a small nap wouldn’t hurt.

Yugi closed his eyes and with the Umbrella Academy in the background slowly feel into a deep sleep, plagued with dreams of Trevor and his long lost other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy is actually a good series and with everything that is going on it is good to watch.  
> Stay safe


	7. Chapter 7

Atem walked into an apartment with dark wooden floors and pretty marble furnishings with a winding staircase along one side. Then he saw him… his partner and only true love, Yugi standing there in the middle of a living room area.

‘Yugi!’ Atem said running toward Yugi with open arms only to be stopped by the cold glare Yugi gave him.

‘Yugi, what’s wrong aren’t you happy I’m back.’ Atem asked and Yugi only scoffed in reply

‘Why the hell would I be happy to see you.’ Yugi said in a cold voice ‘You left me and now you just want to come back and expect everything to be okay. What the hell Atem?’

Atem took a step back 

‘ I’m sorry Yugi.’ Atem said confused and saddened by his old partner’s demeanor ‘ I thought-

‘Well you thought wrong’ Yugi interrupted him ‘ Just get the hell out of my life.’ Atem couldn’t believe what he was hearing 

‘No Yugi!’, was all he could say before a light blinded him

Atem woke to a flight attendant quietly prodding him awake.

‘We will be arriving in Domino in a few minutes, sir.’ She said as Atem became aware of his surroundings. He first saw the cream-colored couch he was laying on and the brown blanket that someone laid on him in his sleep, then he saw a glass of water with ice on the coffee table next to the couch. He reached over and took the glass and drained its contents before sitting up slowly. 

‘What kind of dream was that?’ Atem asked himself quietly ‘What is it was a warning from the gods? What if this was a bad idea?’ Atem had no time to act because the plane had started its descent.

**Well there is nothing I can do now.**

Atem sat back down on the off-white couch and looked out a window to see the Domino airport approaching fast. Atem put his head in his hands silently praying to any god that Yugi wouldn’t react that way to his arrival. The plane landed with a _THUMP_ brining Atem out of his depressing inner monologue. 

'I'm sorry for leaving you Yugi but please let me try to make this right'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is thoughts

Atem was momentarily blinded by the sunlight hitting him in the eye. He shielded his eyes from the sun’s rays and slowly went down the stairs of the jet and headed to yet another limousine waiting for him on the Domino airport runway. He approached the vehicle and saw a man in a crisp three pice suit come out of the driver’s side door and walk to the passenger door in the back. The man promptly open the door for a startled Atem 

‘Master Marik has informed me that I am to take you to the residence of Yugi Moto. Is that correct?’ the man asked. 

‘Yes uhh-’ Atem got a glimpse of the man’s name tag ‘Christan.’

The man nodded and opened the door wider for Atem to step in. So Atem walked up and sat down in the limousine, the door shut behind him. 

Atem took a moment to appreciate the fine beige leather seats and the blue fluorescent lights under the seats giving the whole limo an unnatural glow. Atem also caught sight of a full bar on the opposite side of the car from him, Atem feeling quite nervous, grabbed the nearest bottle to him and took a quick sip. The clear liquid inside tasted vile but helped calm his nerves nonetheless. Atem decided to put the bottle away and instead looked at his surroundings some more to try and calm his nerves. The top of the limo was decorated with fine purple satin sheets that contrasted beautifully with the blue lights. In the middle of the roof was a stream of lights. Atem said stream because the lights looked as if they were underwater, showing through the waves like the sun, glittering and shinning in its wake. The car came to a halt and Christan came around and opened the door for Atem. 

‘Thank you.’ He said and the man only nodded in response.

Atem then looked to the building in front of him. It was a grey metallic building with windows as high as Atem could see, the building had a very modern feel. Atem heard the car door behind him slam shut and turned to see Christan speeding away. 

**Well the only place to go is up** he thought looking up at the menacing building. Atem walked up to the door only for a doorman to open it for him.

‘Thank you.’ he said quite shocked

‘No problem sir. How may I be of assistance?’ the doorman said as Atem walked into the cool building.

‘Can you tell me where Yugi Motou is?’ he asked

‘I’m sorry but Mister Motou has asked to be left alone he isn’t expecting anyone.’

‘Oh it’s a surprise.’ Atem quickly responded ‘Yes I’m Yugi’s…. cousin. Yes, his cousin and I came all the way from Eygpt to see him. You see I haven’t heard from him in so long and miss him dearly.’ 

**Well not all of it is a lie.** Atem thought

‘I don’t know’ the doorman said not convinced by Atem’s story ‘Well no matter if you are lying just know it won’t end well for you.’

‘Yes of course.’ Atem said ‘Thank you.’

The doorman still unconvinced simply turned back to his desk and curtly said ‘Floor 45, it’s the only room on the floor’

‘Thank you’ Atem repeated and turned to the elevator. Atem paused for a moment forgetting what Yugi had said long ago about how elevators worked. Atem stared at the keys in mild annoyance before experimentally pressing one and sure enough, the elevator dinged and opened. Then Atem looked at the floors and pressed the one he believed to be 45. And the elevator doors closed and with a small jolt, the elevator started going up. Atem saw Domino through the glass of the elevator, he watched as the people on the street slowly grow smaller and smaller and the elevator continued to rise.

**I’m coming Yugi and I will make it right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Last time we left Yugi:

Yugi looked at his television screen remote in one hand and peanut butter sandwich in the other. He turned the TV on deciding to watch some Netflix before trying to clean his room.

Yugi decided on watching ‘The Umbrella Academy’, according to Joey it was a really good series so he thought he would give it a try. He pressed play but for some reason, he couldn’t focus on the story.

**I must be tired.**

He thought as he finished off the last of his sandwich. Yugi dusted off his hands and got comfortable on his couch deciding that a small nap wouldn’t hurt.

Yugi closed his eyes and with the Umbrella Academy in the background slowly feel into a deep sleep, plagued with dreams of Trevor and his long lost other half.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
  


Atem looked on at the now small city of Domino as the elevator brought him closer and closer to his other half.

**What will Yugi say? Oh, I hope that Yugi isn’t mad. Of course he will be mad. I’m just waltzing back into his life after years apart and expecting things to go my way. What do I do?**

Atem couldn’t shake off the horrible feeling but it was too late now, the elevator dinged as it reached the 45 Floor. Atem walked through the open door to the only door on the floor.

**This one must be Yugi’s**

Atem thought as he used a little Shadow magic and opened the door. The dark-wooden door swung open revealing a very beautiful penthouse. ATem couldn’t stop the proud feeling that bloomed in his chest.

**Of course, Yugi had done well in life. He is the strongest person I know.**

Atem stepped through the threshold and went looking for Yugi. He walked past a kitchen and heard the TV in the other room.

**There. That’s where Yugi is.**

Sure enough as Atem rounded the corner there he was. Yugi. His beloved other half. Yugi was transfixed by the television and hadn’t heard Atem walk in, Yugi looked on at the TV as Atem wondered what to do. In the end Atem simply decided to make his presence known.

‘Yugi.’ He said 

Yugi stiffened and slowly turned on the couch to look at Atem dead in the eyes. Yugi suddenly sprung up and looked at Atem in shock.

‘You…. You’re really here’ Yugi said his voice shaking 

‘Yes Yugi. I’m back.’ Atem replied expecting Yugi to run into his arms but instead, Yugi stood by the couch and looked on at Atem almost as if he were contemplating what to do. Yugi then looked at the ground and his shoulders started to shake as if he were crying.

‘Yugi’ Atem said walking forward to put a comforting hand on Yugi’s solder only for Yugi to knock his hand away. Yugi then looked up eyes blazing with fury

‘You think you can just come back! That after everything you put me through you can just waltz back in on my life!’ Yugi screamed at Atem tears streaming down his cheeks and Atem was taken aback.

‘Yugi please let me explai-’ Atem tried 

‘No I’m tired of excuses and explanations.’ Yugi cut him off ‘That’s all anyone ever wants to do. To do something unforgivable then expect everything to be okay if you just explain. You want and….. And Trevor wants to just explain then the problem will go away well news flash it doesn’t go away!’

‘Yugi… what are you saying…. Who’s Trevor… What’s wrong?’ Atem asked trying to understand why Yugi was so livid

‘What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong. You left me and everything fell apart. I loved you and you just walked out on me. And now you just want to explain yourself then everything will be okay because who cares how I feel?’ Yugi all but yelled at Atem’s face. He stood there his worst dream coming true as Yugi told him he hated him. Upon further inspection, though Atem noticed the bags under Yugi’s eyes and the clear redness in his eyes from crying before this and Atem looked beyond Yugi’s shoulder to see a clear mess in what appeared to be Yugi’s room. All of this seemed to point at Yugi being upset before Atem even got there. 

‘And you can’t even be bothered to listen to me. Seriously Atem.’ Yugi snapped at him pulling him from his thoughts ‘I know what you’re here to say Atem.’ Yugi yelled tears falling faster down his face than before 

‘That I’m a disappointment and that you can’t believe that I was at one point the King of Games and that you wished I had never solved the puzzle. I already know that, you didn’t need to come back and tell me.’

Atem was heartbroken.

**Yugi what happened to make you think that. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you this time.**

Atem opened his mouth to try and reason with Yugi but before he could Yugi swayed and fell. Collapsing from the utter stress and sadness that he felt, Atem managed to catch him right before he hit the ground.

‘Oh my partner what happened to you.’ Atem said to the now sleeping boy. Atem picked him up and after clearly seeing the mess of his bedroom decided to put Yugi on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from Yugi’s room and draped it over him. He then pulled up a chair from the other side of the living room and sat in it. He grabbed Yugi’s hand and bowed over it.

**I’m sorry Yugi. Please let me fix this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment   
> Thank You   
> Stay Safe  
> If you have any questions comments or just need to talk email me @  
> ao3origin013@gamil.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story pls. no hate any criticism is welcome tho.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
